Best friend things
by black7kunoichi
Summary: She had been crushing on her hot fire-fighter of a best friend for too long. After giving up her attempts, all it took was a weekly Friday night routine, alcohol and a girl named Lisanna to stir the green-eyed beast inside her. Of course, with a surprise awaiting the next day. Funny looks from work colleagues? CHECK. Modern AU Oneshot NALU COMPLETE


**Hi guys,**

 **First of all, I don't know where this inspiration came from.**

 **I'm still working on the next chapters of my other 2 stories. I should be releasing the next chapter some time tomorrow. Guaranteed. Perfect Chaos is the name of the story.**

 **Meh - whatever.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Oh, before I forget, I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters and plot involved in that wonderful anime. Instead, I own the stories that have stirred in the cauldron of my brains such as this.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia couldn't believe what had actually happened over the weekend. Her stomach was doing cart-wheels and flips and all sort of aerobics even while she was sitting down at her desk after arriving back from work. A blush started forming on her face as she immediately slapped her palms to her heating face. She really couldn't believe this actually happened. After attempting to begin her assignment, her fingers couldn't even type straight and she realized that she had been erasing more mistakes than ever on a document that she had ever worked on. This was seriously not on for the blonde teen. Damn. She had been staring at her laptop for too long. Lucy stared back at her reflection. She wore a silver and gold sleeveless dress to work since it had been very hot the last couple of days. Unconsciously, she kicked off the gold flats on her feet and stretched her legs out. Lucy couldn't help but think back into memory lane.

She had been crushing on her best friend since they first met two years ago at the train station. It didn't help her situation at all when he revealed to her afterwards he was a part-time engineer that was working on something mechanically ridiculous (to do with fire, Lucy mused it would always be ridiculous) and also, a volunteer as a fire-fighter. It was most certainly not fair on the blonde that he would casually come up to her apartment after putting out the fires, dressing half naked with his suit hanging loosely around his hips with all his masculine glory drenched with sweat and stained with black marks. Of course, not forgetting trudging his equipment along with him.

It was certainly unfair.

It wasn't fair as well that he happened to be very dense about her feelings. She had been trying almost too much to hint her interest in the pink-haired male but it was all in vain. In the end, she decided to keep her feelings locked away in her heart and just be the 'friend' she'll always be.

Of course, certain things don't happen like that. And it all changed thanks to alcohol and a girl named Lisanna.

* * *

It was a typical Friday night. Lucy was slumped with papers from her boss about documents that needed consolidation so the blonde had been working overtime to get them done before she headed out for the weekend. Unfortunately, being a journalist and author had its downs. Such as deadlines.  
Her mood wasn't in the best shape as early that morning, someone happened to trip over themselves and spill coffee on her crisp white blouse. Of course, Lucy twitched and forced a smile before dejectedly walking to the bathroom to attempt getting the stain out of her shirt. As she had miserably stated in her mind, _attempted_.

Thank Mavis she had a spare shirt stashed somewhere in her desk.

She couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole and start drinking at her scheduled spot.

Gritting her teeth, the blonde closed a number of documents and opened another, clicked for her previous documents to be printed before making her way across the office.

Ever since befriending Natsu, the pair alongst with Gray, another male that Lucy came to know, decided to make plans every Friday at a bar called Fairy Tail. Friday nights was when they all headed over to this place to get their weekend fill of alcohol and partying, depending of course, on the mood.

As she stood at the printer, waiting for all 34 papers to be printed, her phone started vibrating in the pocket of her skirt. Slowly, she dug a hand into her pocket, and checked the caller,

"Hey Luce, what are you up to?" Her best friend questioned excitedly, obviously pumped for the weekend. Leaning against the wall, the blonde eyed the digital clock on the wall. It was nearly eight.

"I'm just finishing up on something. What's up?" There was a moment of arguing before the pinkette replied,

"We are heading over to Fairy Tail now, come over as soon as you can." Shuffling the completed papers of her weekly assignments, the blonde replied with an 'ok' before ending the call.

After a few minutes, blonde eyed the digital clock once more - it was time to go.

After clearing her desk and grabbing her bag, the blonde received another text from Natsu to hurry up. Giddily, she laughed at the rushed message before exiting the building and to her car. Lucy stopped abruptly at home, quickly changed into something more appropriate for her night out and started walking to the bar which was not far from her apartment. She dressed simply in a black crop top and high-waisted black jean shorts that hugged her curves, simply pairing her outfit with sandals. Nothing too wild, the blonde had mused previously at her drawer.

Fairy Tail was famous for their drinks and music - so of course, the blonde was expecting the place to be filled with sweaty bodies and lucky individuals aiming for a good night. Another thing that everyone liked about the large building was the outdoor pool that led to an area that overlooked the beach for those who wanted to smoke outside or decided for a midnight dip.

As she passed the doors and security, the blonde spotted her pink haired best friend sitting at a table outside the bar. Gray also sat with him with a jug of beer in his hand. Lucy also spotted a couple sitting with the two. Fiddling with her purse, the blonde went straight to the bar to grab a fish bowl. Whilst waiting for her drink, the male of the couple had stood next to her with a drunk smile. Not wanting to send a look to the table, she trained her eyes on her new companion. He had blue hair and green piercing eyes with a tattoo on his tongue.

"You from here?" She blinked before nodding. Her brown eyes glanced at the fishbowl that was almost done and turned to the male. Taking note of how awkwardly out of place he looked. He dressed with khaki pants and a plain white shirt.

"What about you? You seem like fresh blood." The male nodded before extending his hand towards the blonde. Well that was most certainly a surprise. At least he's nice. She reached forward and shook his hand as well. "My girlfriend and I just arrived last night into the city. Nice place." The man commented,

"The name's Bixslow." Lucy nodded with acknowledgement. Yeah. This guy really seems nice.

"Lucy." Her fishbowl was finished and she grasped it in her hands. Cranberry with Vodka - Mavis, she had been waiting to drink so badly. Bixslow nodded as well before pointing a thumb at the table where her friends sat.

"Come join us. We've got plenty of chairs." Lucy replied with thanks and followed, of course locking eyes with her friends before the pink-haired goofball started laughing.

"Glad you could make it. We sent the guy to get you." Natsu finished his second fishbowl before grabbing the third that had just arrived by a waitress. Taking a sip, he reached over to the next table, grabbed a chair and placed it right next to him before patting it welcomingly. Indicating for the blonde to sit beside him. Walking towards him, Lucy took note of his attire - a black jeans, and he wore a black jumper.

"I know that. I saw you all as soon as I walked in." Lucy replied, settling down beside her crush and placing her things on the table. Gray swiveled in his chair with shock evident on his face. He was holding his second fishbowl in his hand.

"How? We are like, really far from the door and outside. You must've great eyesight!" Lucy grinned.

"Oh no." She slapped her seating partner a few times on his shoulder, "As long as this idiot is around, I can spot the pink hair anywhere." There was a sound of laughing before everyone started talking about their own individual lives.

There was a certain point where there was a lot of seat swapping - except for the blonde, who found that moving while drinking was simply too much hassle. Before the seating arrangement, the couple who were across from them suddenly situated themselves beside Natsu with Gray sitting directly across from her on the square table. Bixslow and Gray were chatting about the latest sport results and Lisanna, who was Bixslow girlfriend, had moved to be seated on the other side of Natsu.

Lucy eyed the female warily. The girl had white short h air and sky blue eyes, she wore a small black dress with flats. Satisfied, the blonde took a large gulp of her fishbowl. It was nearly finished. She might need to order another one from the bar. She was definitely going to need it tonight.  
With one more sip, the blonde finished her fourth fishbowl and requested for a refill.

Suddenly, the music changed dramatically, causing Lisanna and Gray to start dancing enthusiastically, in which the blonde inwardly admitted that the white haired beauty didn't have the nicest voice. She puffed again. Of course, she wasn't exaggerating. Whilst watching the two people dancing around their table like animals let loose, Natsu had started nudging her from under the table with his hand, occasionally squeezing her knees now and then.

Lucy didn't mind - her and Natsu usually did this a lot whenever they saw someone or something that seemed very funny to them. And honestly, every time he did that, the blonde would feel her heart pound loudly, and she feared that it just might go right through her ribs.

Eventually, the nudging seemed too obvious so they settled to whispering. As he whispered something ridiculous about the way Gray was moving, it just felt a little different every time to the blonde. Almost like it was hard for her to explain but things just felt weird. Was it just her or was he just a tad bit closer? Was he leaning towards her too much? Was it just her or did she feel deep breathing on her neck?

Suddenly, Lisanna came and sat next to Natsu, and when she started talking to her pink-haired best friend, Lucy was sure that she was almost going to kill someone.  
The blonde watched as the white-haired girl placed her hand on his knees, almost losing it when she trailed her fingernails. Lucy saw warning signs in her mind.

She wanted to reach out across Natsu and tear her hand away.

As soon as Lisanna trailed her hand to Natsu's thigh, the blonde felt her cheeks heating up. Lucy stared down at her hand the entire time, contemplating whether to do it or not. She was considering telling Lisanna to keep her hands to herself.

The blonde could feel Natsu looking at her, as if he was expecting her to do something. Which was almost right. But she knew her place as the supposedly "best friend". Instead, the blonde glared straight at her hand and then at her face - making sure that what she had on her face would warn the white-haired girl. However, it just made things awkward as the white-haired teen was way too drunk to notice her error and seemed like she was just avoiding Lucy's gaze.

Eventually, Lucy mentally slapped herself as realization dawned on her.

 _What the hell am I doing? This is your best friend. Just ignore this - her boyfriend is right there and he won't allow something like this-_ Lucy thought worriedly, _even though he's stupid drunk right now. And Lisanna is not actually hitting on Natsu. Just ignore this and go on your phone. Yeah. Just play games on your phone so you won't see what's happening next to you. You won't see it then you won't get hurt. Out of sight. Out of mind._

Finally making her mind up, Lucy grabbed her phone from her purse and literally turned her back slightly on them, getting over the hurt that was starting to dwell in her heart. Suddenly, just as quickly as she started unlocking her phone, a large tan hand grabbed her phone. It was Natsu. And by the looks of his features, he was not happy. Lucy didn't dare to look at Lisanna when she couldn't even remove her eyes from the one seated next to her.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Natsu, give it back now."

"No Luce."

"I'm not even doing anything!"

"You're being antisocial and it's not fun."

Instead, the pink-haired male pushed it in his pocket and the blonde reached out to grab it out, which he had covered it with his hand. Lucy tried with one hand to push his hand away but it was not possible. Eventually, Natsu had turned his hand around to clasp hers, interlacing their fingers tightly.

That's when Lucy stopped trying.

She couldn't remember how long they had stayed like that with their fingers laced together under the table but she figured it took a while. Eventually, the blonde stood up to go to the bathroom and when she returned, she had completely forgotten about their little fight.

Not even realizing that he still had her phone in his pocket.

It was a long night. Expectantly, majority of the people in the club had left, including the couple that settled with them. What was their names? Oh. Bixslow and Lisanna. After a while, the bar was playing soft music for the people who still lingered around.

Outside on the tables, Gray had passed out with another girl named Juvia, who claimed weird things about their friend. Of course, he had ended up sputtering until Lucy told Juvia to take Gray and go for it.

Her heart pounded loudly.

It was just her and Natsu left. Sometime before, they had ordered a barrel of mix, something called Phoenix Grip. It had a weird taste about it, certainly strong with alcohol but there was also a sweet after-taste to cut back on the drunk effects. Lucy didn't know but there was something else mixed with the drink but she couldn't put her finger on it. And right now, they were downing the contents until it was halfway.

At this point, Lucy felt the alcohol kicking in as soon as she knocked back the contents into her throat, ignoring the burning sensation as she downed the liquid - but she needed to go to the bathroom. Slowly, she pushed back her chair and stood up, placing her stuff on the table,

"Where ya goin'?" A voice muffled from beside her. Natsu was looking at her curiously whilst his hand gripped his glass.

"Bathroom." And he nodded.

The outdoor bathroom was okay. Despite seeing a girl passed out on the toilet in the first stall, Lucy quickly did her business so that she could go back to the table. As she walking back, she happened to pass the outdoor pool - which looked very inviting. Suddenly, the urge to jump in was very tempting.

Before she could fully plunge herself into the blue pool, she quickly took her shirt off and placed her face inside. The water felt really good. Before she slipped in headfirst, a hand grabbed her shoulders back.

Dammit.

"Put your shirt back on." Natsu whispered, picking it up and placing it in the blonde's hands. The cold air whipped her face and she slowly sobered a little, realizing her half naked state, she immediately obeyed. After straightening her clothes, her pink-haired best friend led her down to a place not far from their table.

"Stay here."

It was cold, the blonde mused. Well, it was quite expected as she had dipped more than just her upper half into the pool and the shirt was not helping. She raised her legs to her chest and hugged herself to contain the heat of her breath on her legs. Natsu had left for little bit to just check on Gray.

Well. That's what he said.

Suddenly, the blonde felt someone sit behind her. Not beside her. Behind her. With legs on the sides of her. Stretched out. Lucy felt her stomach flip.

Was this real? Even though she was completely drunk in the head at this point, she had a little bit of sober thanks to the cold water of the pool.

She felt him put both hands beside her and leaned down over her form.

"Are you okay?" With a voice that she was not familiar with. Something clenched inside her.

"I'm just cold." The blonde whispered back. She didn't know what came over her but before her slow mind registered, she had grabbed both of his arms and wrapped it around her. Because he wore a sweater, it was kinda helping but kinda not.

She didn't know what happened. Lucy didn't know how it started but she remembered feeling him put his chin on her head and then it went quiet. And then somehow, she just remembered looking up at him.

Their faces were close. Their lips were literally just millimeters apart.

Then he leant down and kissed her.

His lips practically felt like he was hesitant. He practically gave her a nibble. It wasn't like the kiss from Dan, her ex who was such a sloppy kisser.

And then he just slightly moved back. Lucy almost whimpered at how empty her lips were. She thought for a second that she may have expressed her situation drunkenly and disappointingly because he hugged her from behind and had told her to turn around.

She didn't know what happened.

Lucy remembered facing him with her legs opened. He had hooked his hands around her waist and brought her closer. But she was still on the ground. Suddenly, he hooked his hands under her legs and placed her on his lap.

Thats when it all started.

They started kissing. Since she was such a greedy person, she made her way down to his neck and starting kissing him there. Lucy didn't know what drove her crazy but the blonde felt like she needed more of him. She wanted to kiss him everywhere. The blonde remembered wanting to taste him. All of him. What surprised her was the fact that he gently nudged her with his head and immediately, clasped his mouth to her neck and bit her. It was like a sharp nip that drove her insides crazy.

She wanted more.

Every now and then, she kept blanking out during their make-out session.

The last thing she remembered was that they ended up cuddling until he kissed her once more and whispered,

"I love you, Luce."

She didn't remember getting up. She didn't even remember walking to the table or anything that encounters movement. She remembered talking to Gray to put his clothes back on. She did remember being led into her apartment, being tucked in her bed, someone taking her shoes off and saying goodnight.

After being in the darkness, she laughed and the giddiness in her stomach wouldn't stop.

She kissed her best friend.

* * *

"Luce?" The blonde snapped out of her daze at the subject of her daydreams snapped his fingers in front of her face. Natsu was dressed casually in a plain white shirt and khaki pants. He stood before her, with a confused face and waving his hand in front of her.

"What are you doing in my apartment? I even changed the locks last week." The blonde said, closing her laptop and lunging herself on her comfy bed. Closing her eyes, the blonde silently wished for her blush to stop growing. There was a sound of padding across the floorboards until the bed dipped beside her. Of course, Lucy thought, he still hadn't answered her question.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"...then you go and get something."

Silence waved over the two and Lucy cracked her eyes open. He was staring down at her intensively. Immediately, the blush that she had been fighting defeated her willpower and she felt her neck getting hot.

"W-what are you staring at?" The blonde squeaked as her best friend moved closer. Then, he moved back with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh? Nothing really. I guess." Lucy narrowed her eyes to the male chuckling at himself. It was obviously not _nothing_ like he said. Propping an elbow on the bed, she stared at her pink-haired companion,

"I'm going to give you five seconds before I change my mind about eating." At this, the male started sputtering. Obvious panic was on his face as he opened his mouth to protest.

"It's really nothing-"

"One."

"Wah-LUCE!"

"Two."

"Wait - okay, I'll tell you-"

"Three."

"Fine!"

"Four."

"I was just checking if the hickey was still on your neck. That's all!" The male exclaimed, running a hand through his pink locks. At this, the blonde froze like a deer in headlights. Hickey? What hickey?  
Immediately, she rushed out of her bed and into the bathroom. Is that why people were giving her funny looks at work? Is that why her annoying assistant was wriggling his eyebrows at her during their scheduled meeting? Mavis, why did she wear the stupid sleeveless shirt? Of all days, why today?

Looking furiously in the mirror, the blonde viewed her neck over so many times but couldn't find any mark at all. Nope, nothing seemed out of the- oh.

OH.

OH NO.

OH GOD NO.

It wasn't just a hickey.

It was a freaking bite. Instantly, the memory wheels in her head turned quickly like hamsters running.

It was when he bit her.

It was very large too! Stretching to the back of her neck and down to her upper back. A blush crept its way to her face.

"You okay in there? Luce?" Natsu called out worriedly. Walking into the bathroom, he found his best friend standing deathly still with a blank stare on her face.

"Yo, anyone home?" He called again, waving a hand in front of her face.

Lucy didn't know what happened next. At one point, her head felt like it was kicked suddenly. And then the walls were closing in. And then she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, everything was spinning around her and she couldn't stop it from confusing her.

The last thing the blonde remembered, was looking at a panicked face of her best friend.

Were they even best friends anymore? What does this even mean?

Eventually, she mused with mirth, she fell unconscious.

There must've been something in that barrel mix. Lucy swore that there must've been really something in that drink.

* * *

 **Whoa.**

 **Okay, one thing for sure with this story... I actually lied.**

 **I wrote this story based off true events that happened to me. But of course, I've changed some factors to suit the characteristics of the... well, the characters.**

 **I don't know about this one. I kinda feel almost hesitant to release this story but what the heck. I'm practically a stranger to the web.**

 **Anyway, thats it for me.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **B7K**


End file.
